1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction tape assembly, and more particularly to a correction tape which is controlled by a pushbutton assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Correction tapes are extensively used in writing and typing whenever there is an error. The user places the correction tape on top of the place where the error is and then presses and moves the correction tape to allow the correction tape to adhere to the surface to cover the error. Thereafter, the user is able to write/type on the corrected portion. The introduction of such correction tape simplifies correcting paperwork because the user no longer needs to retype or rewrite the entire article just for a small mistake.
The mostly commonly known correction tape assembly has a casing and a reel rotatably received in the casing. When the correction tape assembly is employed on a surface, the coating on a paper belt is adhered to the surface and the paper belt is reeled backward by the reel. The convenience of this correction tape is proved to be valid. However, the white coating on the paper belt is easily stained such that often the user will have to skid over a portion of the correction tape (to reel back in the casing a portion of the correction tape) for application of a clean coating. To overcome the disadvantage of the existing correction tape being easily polluted, a different correction tape assembly is provided to the market. This correction tape has a cover removably mounted on the casing so that when the correction tape is not in use, the cover is able to encase the correction tape so as to prevent the correction tape from being polluted and when the correction tape is in application, the user is able to remove the cover to reveal the correction tape for use. Indeed, the removable cover solves the pollution problem, but the convenience element no longer exists. That is, the user will have to remove the cover first to apply the correction tape onto the surface. When the cover is lost, the correction tape assembly again is easily polluted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved correction tape assembly having a controlling pushbutton assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.